


Close

by FairyQueen (etoilecourageuse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/FairyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirits were dancing tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/gifts).



It was nearly midnight when she returned from her walk. The rustling of the autumn leaves beneath her feet had always made her feel safe wherever she'd gone, yet tonight it was unsettling her, more than she liked to admit. November was coming, was barely an hour away, and the spirits were dancing tonight. Narcissa could barely stand the thought of... No.

How desperately she needed to see her? For a moment she was afraid, but quickly swallowed down her fears as she walked up the stairs, pushing down the handle to the door that would so often remain locked.

Andromeda was not to be found in her room. Of course not. Narcissa took a deep breath, ready to call for her, yet held back. Remembered.

She had begged her never to leave her, implored her not to go, and her sister had answered her prayer, had stayed, but how? How?? She was no longer the same, no longer her Andromeda. Yet, hadn't they all changed?

She was close. Narcissa shivered, could feel her presence more than ever before?

And from the corner of her eye she saw her, saw the faint, silvery glow taking shape, slowly approaching her, quietly speaking out her name.


End file.
